1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for a rotating electric machine having a stator core and a back yoke, and a rotating electric machine having the stator.
2. Related Art
A technique for assembling a core of a rotating electric machine is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-H10-234159. According to the technique, coils (i.e. windings) are wound through stator slots of a stator teeth core, then stator latching portions of the stator teeth core are fit to spaces formed in a stator core-back core.
According to another technique disclosed in, for example, JP-A-H07-111746, coils are inserted in an inner-circumference-side stator core, which has slots whose outer-circumference-side ends are opened, from the outer-circumference side of the stator core and are wound, then an outer-circumference-side stator core (i.e. back yoke) is fixed to the inner-circumference-side stator core.